The Amazing Adventures Of Gumball in Equestria!
by DiscordGSparkle
Summary: One day while watching his favorite show, Gumball and everyone gets transported to a new world.But when Chrysalis , Sombra and Discord decide to rule Elmore,which universe will help him save his? Approved by Danny-of-TAWOG. Multiple shippings of MLP X TAWOG.
1. Chapter 1:New Life

_A/N:My very first fanfiction!Equestria version next chapter!_

One morning in Elmore,a 12 year old cat named Gumball Tristopher Watterson and a 10 year old fish named Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III finally awoke from their they went downstairs to find their sister,Anais Watterson,cooking noodles,their finds a note saying,

Dear Gumball,

"I went to the Rainbow Factory to take good care for your father.P.S Don't forget to wake him up.P.S.S Don't feed him kernels.P.S.S.S Don't upset him.

_One long note later,_

"Thank you so much."Nicole Watterson,your mother.

"UHHHHHH!"Said by Gumball after he reads the letter and fainted.

Soon Darwin read it too and fainted too.

Two minutes later

Gumball and Darwin wake up.

"Lets eat Darwin."Gumball said,still sleepy

"Okay."Darwin said stupidly.

After five minutes,

"Thanks Anais for cooking"they said in unison.

"Your welcome."Anais told.

"Let's go to school"Gumball said.

_After one trip,_

_"_We're here!"the bus driver named Rocky said.

"Yay!"everypony said in unison.

"I can't believe that was fast!" Gumball told Darwin while playing with his claws.

"Dude,Keep that!"Darwin told Gumball."You might hurt somepony!"

"Fine."Gumball retracted his deadly claws"It's gonna be a long day."

**_A/N:Sorry this is short._**

**_R&R Bros!_**


	2. Chapter 2:Equestrian Civilization

_A/N: Second story! So sorry the first chapter was short! Okay? This chapter focuses on Equestria._

_Disclaimer that I purposely forgot: I do not own My Little Pony and the Amazing World of Gumball_

_One faithful morning in Ponyville, Equestria,_

"Time to redesign the library again!"an alicorn named Twilight Sparkle decided.

"Again?"His assistant dragon named Spike asked."This is the 5th time this day!"

"Hehe" Twilight laughed."Don't be a sour dragon Spike."

_AFTER 10 MINUTES_

"Finally, done!" said Spike in a joyful tone.

"HI GUYS!"Shouted the gleeful Pinkie Pie.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed the two.

"What in Celestia's name?"Spike said.

"Language Spike!"Twilight said.

"Whoops."Spike told."Sorry."

_Soon, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity went to the library,_

"Woah there darling" Rarity told Rainbow Dash was fast but she managed to keep her calm.

_Twilight soon opened a computer she kept for 4 months,_

"Come on guys, let's watch my favorite show!" Spike said controlling the mouse.

"Oh fine. What is it?"They all said in unison

"A series called The Amazing World of Gumball" Spike told the mane six about the series

_AFTER ONE LONG EXPLANATION _

"Then Gumball has a crush on a peanut named Penny, also a colorful kid named Tobias."Spike told what characters characteristics are.

"Wow. That is a looong story."Twilight said.

"Come on Twily, Dashie,Rarity,AJ,Pinkie,Flutters!Lets watch!"Spike said in glee.

_**To Be Continued…Or Not**_

_**A/N:Sorry bronies for making Twilight an alicorn in this Chapter but the next Chapter is nicer and they will merge.**_

_**PLEASE R&R BROS !**_


	3. Chapter 3:Adventures of Gumball

_**CHAPTER 3: Adventures of Gumball in Ponyville**_

_A/N: Merge Time!_

_Disclaimer :I do not own MLP:FiM or TAWOG series. _

_After School,_

"Well this day is boring."Gumball said sadly.

"Don't worry Gumball; we can watch your favorite show later!"Said Darwin with his funny face.

"Alright fine."Gumball said.

_After 3 hours,_

"We're finally home!"They said.

"ANAIS! COME ON!"Gumball screamed.

"Coming!"Anais said.

"Call Dad and Mom too!"said Gumball

_AFTER 20 MINUTES_

"What took you so long?"Gumball asked, while fitting in his gi suit.

"Dad was asleep and Mom was in the bathroom shaving,"Anais continued, "Luckily they fell for my surprise trap .Oh, Mom and Dad!?"

Anais was holding steak and bits, which led both to her trap.

"GIVE ME FOOD!"Richard said "GIVE ME BITS!"Nicole said in greed.

"Here you go."Anais gave the steak and bits,"But join us in watching this."

"What?" Nicole and Richard said in unison.

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Anais told with glee.

'Woohoo!"Gumball and Anais screamed.

_AFTER ONE VERY LONG DISCUSSION ABOUT THE SERIES,_

"Okay?"Nicole and Richard asked.

"UHHHH!"Gumball and Darwin yawned.

"Let's just bucking watch!" Gumball said, angrily.

"Gumball!" Nicole slapped his son's face for swearing.

"Ouch."

Then, as faith came, the Elmore computer web broke, thus throwing the TAWOG Five into the universe of MLP: FiM.

Luckily, Twilight used her alicorn magic to save her friends. But sent the TAWOG Five to their universe.

But before that,

"Hay Penny can you call all your friends and yourself to come to my house and open the computer?" Gumball asked with his cellphone.

"Okay Gummypuss I'll call Tobias,Rachel,Tina,Jamie..."Penny told Guimball while he was in the wormhole towards Equestria.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N:**__**Gumball is merging with MLP.**_

_**P.S MLP is a fan of Gumball and vice versa.**_

_**R&R BROS!**_


	4. Chapter 4:The Crossover

_**Chapter 4: The Crossover**_

_**A/N:This chapter focuses on Pony life with cats,rabbits,fishes,peanuts,humanoids,trigodytes etc.**_

_**P.S. Thanks Danny-of-TAWOG for allowing me to use your OC.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG or MLP or Danny. I only own my OC.**_

**WARNING: NUMEROUS EPIC THINGS WILL OCCUR. Read at your risk.**

AFTER 3 Minutes

"AHHH!"The TAWOG Five were screaming.

Soon they landed on Ponyville Entrance.

"Where are we?"Gumball asked, where they were.

"Look up dude."Darwin pointed the sign that says "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE:POPULATION PONIES"

"Does this mean?" Gumball asked.

"Yes. We are in Ponyville." Anais said.

Soon in the TAWOG universe,

Penny and friends soon arrived to Gumball's house.

"Where are they?" Tobias asked.

"He said to open the computer." Penny said.

"Maybe to watch gay stuff!"Banana Joe said.

"No!"Penny said.

Soon they went towards Gumball's room and opened the computer. It soon took Penny, Tobias, BJ, Tina, Jamie, Carrie and her boyfriend Danny to the MLP universe too. Sooner and later, they finally met at Ponyville Entrance.

"Gumball where are we!?"Penny angrily shouted at Gumball, who was pointing at the sign.

"There is your answer." Gumball said.

"Oh" Penny said, saddened for yelling at Gumball.

"Well then let's meet the townsfolk here." Nicole suggested.

"Ponyfolk, mom." Anais corrected her mother using a pictionary (pony + dictionary)

Suddenly behind them an explosion is seen, so it is seen that they are epic walking.

"My carriage!" a random pony said.

They all arrived at the library, to which the Mane Six and Spike are.

"Who are you ponies?" Twilight asked the 10.

The Twelve introduced themselves to the Mane Six and Spike.

"I'm Gumball Watterson, but you can call me Gummypuss." Gumball said."I'm Darwin Watterson, but you can call me anything." Darwin said."I'm Anais Watterson, but you can call me a smarthead." Anais said."I'm Nicole Watterson, but you can call me Nicky. " Nicole said."I'm Richard Watterson, but you can call me R-man!" Richard said.

"Yep, they are similar in name."Spike said about the TAWOG Five.

"Hmmmm, continue roll call!" Twilight said.

"I'm Penny Fitzgerald, but you can call me Pen-Pen." Penny said."I'm Tobias, but you can call me Tobi!" Tobias said. "I'm Banana Joe, but you can call me BJ!"Banana Joe said."I'm Tina Rex, but you can call me Tina."Tina said."I'm Jamie, but you can call me Jaim."Jamie said."I'm Carrie the Ghost, but call me Carrie or else!"Carrie said angrily."Hi I'm Danny Danslynn. But you can call me Danny."Danny said calmly, still trying to relieve Carrie's anger.

"Interesting." Twilight was in her science face.

"Hey, they're all TAWOG characters!" Spike said.

"Wait a second, who are you guys?" Darwin asked.

"Let's introduce ourselves. Okay I'll start. My name is Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twily. I bear the Element of Magic."Twilight said."My name is Rainbow Dash, but you can't call me Dashie. Okay?I handle using the Element of Loyalty."Rainbow Dash said."I'm Rarity. Sorry I have no nickname. I use the Element of Generosity."Rarity said."I'm Flutter-shy. I represent the Element of Kindness. Oh ,wait you're a cat?!"Fluttershy said happily."I'm Pinkie Pie! But you can call me Laughie Pie! I represent the most fun Element, Element of Laughter!"Pinkie said while jumping."I'm Applejack fellas. You could call me the Applegirl! Ah' represent Element of Honesty."Apple jack said."Yo bros! My name is Spike! I'm Twilight's friend and NUMBER ONE Assistant!"Spike said.

In another area,

Discord is seen imprisoned in his stone prison.

Cherilee, the teacher, was taking the CMC and a Pegasus named Leon for a trip to his prison.

Soon, Leon was arguing with Cherilee about the three, which led into opening the stone prison.

"I'm free again! Good thing I stored chaos so I can collide powers with the other anti-pony enemies! HA Ha!"Discord flew away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

"Oh no, It's best to use my complete power to warn the princesses."Leon soon transformed into an alicorn to come to Canterlot.

_**TO BE CONTINUED FOR REAL!**_

_**A/N: Heh. Once again, thanks Danny-of-TAWOG for letting me use Danny. From now, anyone thinks that they can turn into an alicorn right? NO!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unity Came

_**Chapter 5: Unity Came**_

_**P.S. Thanks Danny-of-TAWOG for allowing me to use your OC.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TAWOG or MLP or Danny. I only own my OC.**_

Last time,

"AHHH!"The TAWOG Five were screaming.

Soon they landed on Ponyville Entrance.

"Where are we?"Gumball asked, where they were.

"Look up dude."Darwin pointed the sign that says "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE:POPULATION PONIES"

"Does this mean?" Gumball asked.

"Yes. We are in Ponyville." Anais said.

Soon in the TAWOG universe,

Penny and friends soon arrived to Gumball's house.

"Where are they?" Tobias asked.

"He said to open the computer." Penny said.

"Maybe to watch gay stuff!"Banana Joe said.

"No!"Penny said.

Soon they went towards Gumball's room and opened the computer. It soon took Penny, Tobias, BJ, Tina, Jamie, Carrie and her coltfriend Danny to the MLP universe too. Sooner and later, they finally met at Ponyville Entrance.

"Gumball where are we!?"Penny angrily shouted at Gumball, who was pointing at the sign.

"There is your answer." Gumball said.

"Oh" Penny said, saddened for yelling at Gumball.

"Well then let's meet the townsfolk here." Nicole suggested.

"Ponyfolk, mom." Anais corrected her mother using a pictionary (pony + dictionary)

Suddenly behind them an explosion is seen, so it is seen that they are epic walking.

"My carriage!" a random pony said.

They all arrived at the library, to which the Mane Six and Spike are.

"Who are you ponies?" Twilight asked the 12.

The Twelve introduced themselves to the Mane Six and Spike.

"I'm Gumball Watterson, but you can call me Gummypuss." Gumball said."I'm Darwin Watterson, but you can call me anything." Darwin said."I'm Anais Watterson, but you can call me a smarthead." Anais said."I'm Nicole Watterson, but you can call me Nicky. " Nicole said."I'm Richard Watterson, but you can call me R-stallion!" Richard said.

"Yep, they are similar in name."Spike said about the TAWOG Five.

"Hmmmm, continue roll call!" Twilight said.

"I'm Penny Fitzgerald, but you can call me Pen-Pen." Penny said."I'm Tobias, but you can call me Tobi!" Tobias said. "I'm Banana Joe, but you can call me BJ!"Banana Joe said."I'm Tina Rex, but you can call me Tina."Tina said."I'm Jamie, but you can call me Jaim."Jamie said."I'm Carrie the Ghost, but call me Carrie or else!"Carrie said angrily."Hi I'm Danny Danslynn. But you can call me Danny."Danny said calmly, still trying to relieve Carrie's anger.

"Interesting." Twilight was in her science face.

"Hay, they're all TAWOG characters!" Spike said.

"Wait a second, who are you guys?" Darwin asked.

"Let's introduce ourselves. Okay I'll start. My name is Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twily. I bear the Element of Magic."Twilight said."My name is Rainbow Dash, but you can't call me Dashie. Okay?I handle using the Element of Loyalty."Rainbow Dash said."I'm Rarity. Sorry I have no nickname. I use the Element of Generosity."Rarity said."I'm Flutter-shy. I represent the Element of Kindness. Oh ,wait you're a cat?!"Fluttershy said happily."I'm Pinkie Pie! But you can call me Laughie Pie! I represent the most fun Element, Element of Laughter!"Pinkie said while jumping."I'm Applejack fellas. You could call me the Applegirl! Ah' represent Element of Honesty."Apple jack said."Yo bros! My name is Spike! I'm Twilight's friend and NUMBER ONE Assistant!"Spike said.

In another area,

Discord is seen imprisoned in his stone prison.

Cherilee, the teacher, was taking the CMC and a Pegasus named Leon for a trip to his prison.

Soon, Leon was arguing with Cherilee about the three, which led into opening the stone prison.

"I'm free again! Good thing I stored chaos so I can collide powers with the other anti-pony enemies! HA Ha!"Discord flew away.

"Oh no, It's best to use my complete power to warn the princesses."Leon soon transformed into an alicorn to come to Canterlot.

And then somepony ate a balcony sandwich while taking a shit. And Bear Grylls drank his piss again.

BACK TO THE STORY

Discord soon went to the Frozen North to team up with King Sombra, whom he freed.

"Come with me, King Sombra."Discord said.

"Yes, only if I get revenge against those ponies!"Sombra dictated.

"Of course."Discord said.

AT CANTERLOT

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!"Leon screamed.

"Yes my favorite guard?"Celestia and Luna said in unison while at the royal table they were eating pancakes.

"Mam Celestia, our troubles have come to haunt us, Discord has returned to collide his power with your enemies."

"What!?"Celestia was shocked by this discovery.

"The fun of pancakes has been doubled!" Luna said after eating Celestia's and her pancakes.

"Luna, you always make me happy by your tricks!"Celestia said happily. "Well then, call the mane six and if they want, join their friends and family."

Soon,

"BURP!"Spike burped a letter "Excuse me."

"Alright, let's see what announcement there it is now." Twilight said.

"My faithful student Twilight Sparkle,

It has come to my attention that Discord, the celestia of chaos, has been freed from his stone prison again. He is now at the Frozen North freeing King Sombra. His next target is freeing Queen Chrysalis. If those three combine, catastrophe cannot be avoided. My most powerful guard, my brother, Prince Leon, will assist you in this battle. You can join your friends you storied about them. We will join you in defending Canterlot to which is where Chrysalis is caged. You can join Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Penny, Carrie, Danny, Tina, Jamie, Banana Joe and Tobias. I will send Philomena to guide you. Please remember to go to the Crystal Empire to get your brother and sister-in-law. P.S Don't forget the Elements of Harmony!

Your teacher,

Princess Celestia

"Hmm. Discord is back. Fillies, let's go to the Crystal Empire. Guys you can come with us as we wait for Prince Leon." Twilight said.

"Woohoo!"They all said.

After 1 minute, Leon arrived with Philomena.

"Are you miss Twilight Sparkle?"The alicorn questioned."Answer now!"

"Yes I am!"Twilight said.

"Then we shall get ready, Pony transformation spell!"Leon used a spell that transformed the twelve into ponies. 4 pegasi. 4 earth ponies, and 4 unicorns.

"Whoa Danny, you're a Pegasus like me!"Gumball said.

"Woohoo! Yeah bro!"Danny gave Gumball a brohoof.

List:

Pegasus: Gumball Watterson, Danny Danslynn, Penny Fitzgerald, Carrie

Earth Ponies: Darwin Watterson, Tobias, Tina, Richard Watterson

Unicorns: Nicole Watterson, Anais Watterson, Banana Joe, Jamie

"Good we're ready. Unicorns! Use your energy to teleport us to the Crystal Empire."Leon ordered."Pegasi! Fly with the phoenixes!""Earth Ponies! Your legs are very strong! Gallop to the Crystal Empire!""Is it CLEAR?!"

"Yes, sir!"everypony said in unison.

"Good."Leon said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED FOR REAL**_

_**A/N: The 12 became ponies now! Leon is my OC and is Celestia and Luna's Brother. LOL Eating all Pancakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only Leon.**_


	6. Chapter 6 :The Beginning

_**Chapter 6: The Beginning**_

_**A/N: **_

_**Disclaimer: Who cares!? Look the other chapters you lazy ass! **_

Last time:

Discord soon went to the Frozen North to team up with King Sombra, whom he freed.

"Come with me, King Sombra."Discord said.

"Yes, only if I get revenge against those ponies!"Sombra dictated.

"Of course."Discord said.

AT CANTERLOT

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!"Leon screamed.

"Yes my favorite guard?"Celestia and Luna said in unison while at the royal table they were eating pancakes.

"Mam Celestia, our troubles have come to haunt us, Discord has returned to collide his power with your enemies."

"What!?"Celestia was shocked by this discovery.

"The fun of pancakes has been doubled!" Luna said after eating Celestia's and her pancakes.

"Luna, you always make me happy by your tricks!"Celestia said happily. "Well then, call the mane six and if they want, join their friends and family."

Soon,

"BURP!"Spike burped a letter "Excuse me."

"Alright, let's see what announcement there it is now." Twilight said.

"My faithful student Twilight Sparkle,

It has come to my attention that Discord, the celestia of chaos, has been freed from his stone prison again. He is now at the Frozen North freeing King Sombra. His next target is freeing Queen Chrysalis. If those three combine, catastrophe cannot be avoided. My most powerful guard, my brother, Prince Leon, will assist you in this battle. You can join your friends you storied about them. We will join you in defending Canterlot to which is where Chrysalis is caged. You can join Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Penny, Carrie, Danny, Tina, Jamie, Banana Joe and Tobias. I will send Philomena to guide you. Please remember to go to the Crystal Empire to get your brother and sister-in-law. P.S Don't forget the Elements of Harmony!

Your teacher,

Princess Celestia

"Hmm. Discord is back. Fillies, let's go to the Crystal Empire. Guys you can come with us as we wait for Prince Leon." Twilight said.

"Woohoo!"They all said.

After 1 minute, Leon arrived with Philomena.

"Are you miss Twilight Sparkle?"The alicorn questioned."Answer now!"

"Yes I am!"Twilight said.

"Then we shall get ready, Pony transformation spell!"Leon used a spell that transformed the twelve into ponies. 4 pegasi. 4 earth ponies, and 4 unicorns.

"Whoa Danny, you're a Pegasus like me!"Gumball said.

"Woohoo! Yeah bro!"Danny gave Gumball a brohoof.

List:

Pegasus: Gumball Watterson, Danny Danslynn, Penny Fitzgerald, Carrie

Earth Ponies: Darwin Watterson, Tobias, Tina, Richard Watterson

Unicorns: Nicole Watterson, Anais Watterson, Banana Joe, Jamie

"Good we're ready. Unicorns! Use your energy to teleport us to the Crystal Empire."Leon ordered."Pegasi! Fly with the phoenixes!""Earth Ponies! Your legs are very strong! Gallop to the Crystal Empire!""Is it CLEAR?!"

"Yes, sir!"everypony said in unison.

"Good."Leon said.

BACK TO THE STORY

"Are you prepared for the departure Luna?"Celestia asked.

"Of course Tia!"Luna said.

"Good."Celestia said."To the Crystal Empire!"

"But wait. I'll check my things" Celestia said"Banana, banana bag, banana horn, banana bread...

AFTER ONE SWEET MONTAGE OF WAITING

"We're here." Leon said.

"So Leon?"Twilight asked.

"Yes?"Leon asked.

"Is every alicorn royal except me?"Twilight asked.

"No. All alicorns will become royalty. You will become an alicorn when you find your destiny."Leon explained.

"Oh." Twilight moaned.

"Don't worry."Leon continued"You'll find it soon enough, my niece.

"Thanks."Twilight said.

"We're here!"Pegasus leaders Danny and Gumball arrived with the phoenixes.

"We're here too!" Unicorn leaders Nicole and Anais arrived with their spellbooks.

"We're here last too! Earth pony leaders Richard and Darwin arrived with food. To which Richard eat his carriage.

"Let's see the list….."Leon said while examining his list

FIRST TO ARRIVE: PRINCE LEON OF EQUSTRIAN ROYALTY

SECOND TO ARRIVE: RAINBOW DASH OF THE MANE SIX

THIRD TO ARRIVE: TWILIGHT SPARKLE OF THE MANE SIX

FOURTH TO ARRIVE: OTHER MEMBERS OF THE MANE SIX

FIFTH TO ARRIVE: GUMBALL AND DANNY OF THE NEW TWELVE

SIXTH TO ARRIVE: OTHER PEGASI OF THE NEW TWELVE

SEVENTH TO ARRIVE: A DUCK

EIGHTH TO ARRIVE: NICOLE AND ANAIS OF THE NEW TWELVE

NINTH TO ARRIVE: OTHER UNICORNS OF THE NEW TWELVE

TENTH TO ARRIVE: DARWIN AND THE OTHER EARTH PONIES OF THE NEW TWELVE

ELEVENTH TO ARRIVE: A STICK

TWELFTH TO ARRIVE: RICHARD OF THE NEW TWELVE

"Stallion, Richard took a long time!"Leon said.

"Sorry Chief!" Richard said.

"It's fine." Leon said calmly."Discord has not even come to the rift. We can still catch up to defend it."

"Let's do this!"The leaders of ponykind decided to end it.

AFTER ONE LONG TRIP IN THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE

"Cadence!"Leon said.

"Father!"Candace said."And Twilight?"

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!"They both said in unison happily.

"Heh."Leon said "Let's go now!"

AFTER A TRIP TO THE UNFROZEN NORTH

"No!"Leon said."They escaped!"

"Quick! To Canterlot!"Cadence and Twilight said.

AFTER ONE SHORRRRRRT TRIP TO CANTERLOT

Celestia is looking at two glass windows while eating a banana.

Luna comes along to report the bad news.

"Tia! They've arrived. Doom's lackeys returned to Canterlot!"Luna said sadly.

"Oh no."Celestia said."At myspeed I hope they get here."

"NO!"Leon said."They freed Chrysalis thanks to those Changelings!"

Then Fluttershy gets really scared and jumps on Danny's hooves.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. I got'cha!" Danny said.

"Thanks Danny, those Changelings do scare me."Fluttershy said.

"Grrrr."Carrie said, jealous.

Then Pinkie got scared too and lands on a field of cacti still having her funny look.

"We shall rule another universe than this one."Discord decreed."To Elmore!"

They created a portal towards Elmore. Soon the 23 ponies went through to defeat the 3.

ALL WILL BE CONTINUED AND CONCLUDED NEXT CHAPTER SET, ELMORE AWAKENING

_**A/N: This is the final chapter of the first set next set later! P.S Discord researched about Elmore.**_


	7. Chapter 7:Note and The Arrival

_**Chapter 7: A Little Note and The Arrival**_

_**NOTE:**_

_**Cutie Marks of the Main Twelve:**_

Gumball: Penny Necklace

Darwin: Fish

Anais: Book

Nicole: Money

Richard: Food

Penny: Peanuts

Carrie: Ghosts

Danny: Carrie Hair Clip

Tobias: Headband

Banana Joe: Banana

Tina: Fists

Jamie: Cow

The Equestria Chapters are finished. Our chapters this time are in Elmore. At Episode 12 a revelation will occur. Stay tuned.

_**THE ARRIVAL:**_

_**Last Time:**_

"Are you prepared for the departure Luna?"Celestia asked.

"Of course Tia!"Luna said.

"Good."Celestia said."To the Crystal Empire!"

"But wait. I'll check my things" Celestia said"Banana, banana bag, banana horn, banana bread...

"We're here." Leon said.

"So Leon?"Twilight asked.

"Yes?"Leon asked.

"Is every alicorn royal except me?"Twilight asked.

"No. All alicorns will become royalty. You will become an alicorn when you find your destiny."Leon explained.

"Oh." Twilight moaned.

"Don't worry."Leon continued"You'll find it soon enough, my niece.

"Thanks."Twilight said.

"We're here!"Pegasus leaders Danny and Gumball arrived with the phoenixes.

"We're here too!" Unicorn leaders Nicole and Anais arrived with their spellbooks.

"We're here last too! Earth pony leaders Richard and Darwin arrived with food. To which Richard eat his carriage.

"Let's see the list….."Leon said while examining his list

FIRST TO ARRIVE: PRINCE LEON OF EQUSTRIAN ROYALTY

SECOND TO ARRIVE: RAINBOW DASH OF THE MANE SIX

THIRD TO ARRIVE: TWILIGHT SPARKLE OF THE MANE SIX

FOURTH TO ARRIVE: OTHER MEMBERS OF THE MANE SIX

FIFTH TO ARRIVE: GUMBALL AND DANNY OF THE NEW TWELVE

SIXTH TO ARRIVE: OTHER PEGASI OF THE NEW TWELVE

SEVENTH TO ARRIVE: A DUCK

EIGHTH TO ARRIVE: NICOLE AND ANAIS OF THE NEW TWELVE

NINTH TO ARRIVE: OTHER UNICORNS OF THE NEW TWELVE

TENTH TO ARRIVE: DARWIN AND THE OTHER EARTH PONIES OF THE NEW TWELVE

ELEVENTH TO ARRIVE: A STICK

TWELFTH TO ARRIVE: RICHARD OF THE NEW TWELVE

"Stallion, Richard took a long time!"Leon said.

"Sorry Chief!" Richard said.

"It's fine." Leon said calmly."Discord has not even come to the rift. We can still catch up to defend it."

"Let's do this!"The leaders of ponykind decided to end it.

AFTER ONE LONG TRIP IN THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE

"Cadence!"Leon said.

"Father!"Candace said."And Twilight?"

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!"They both said in unison happily.

"Heh."Leon said "Let's go now!"

AFTER A TRIP TO THE UNFROZEN NORTH

"No!"Leon said."They escaped!"

"Quick! To Canterlot!"Cadence and Twilight said.

AFTER ONE SHORRRRRRT TRIP TO CANTERLOT

Celestia is looking at two glass windows while eating a banana.

Luna comes along to report the bad news.

"Tia! They've arrived. Doom's lackeys returned to Canterlot!"Luna said sadly.

"Oh no."Celestia said."At myspeed I hope they get here."

"NO!"Leon said."They freed Chrysalis thanks to those Changelings!"

Then Fluttershy gets really scared and jumps on Danny's hooves.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. I got'cha!" Danny said.

"Thanks Danny, those Changelings do scare me."Fluttershy said.

"Grrrr."Carrie said, jealous.

Then Pinkie got scared too and lands on a field of cacti still having her funny look.

"We shall rule another universe than this one."Discord decreed."To Elmore!"

They created a portal towards Elmore. Soon the 23 ponies went through to defeat the 3.

_**BACK TO THE STORY:**_

"Let's do this thing!" Gumball and Leon said.

They all soon went to the Elmore but Shining Armor decided to stay for defense in case,

"Let's go now; we will not waste time anymore!"Leon said angrily.

AFTER ONE MINUTE,

"We're going to beat them all."Leon said."We have to."

Gumball's gi uniform soon became for ponies. So was Danny's

"Here is some of our energies, they will assist you in battling your evil selves" Leon, Celestia, Luna, The Mane Six and Spike gave enough magic to Gi Gumball and Gi Danny. The others were given power too. But Discord hasn't created clones YET.

They were given time to relax. Danny hung out with Carrie and Fluttershy, who became Flutterhappy because of the wildlife animals whom she takes care of. Gumball also was hanging out with Danny and Penny and Rainbow Dash. Their hang-out was called the Pegasus Group. Danny talked with Gumball about he was starting to like Fluttershy's love for animals and humanoids. So did Gumball who likes Rainbow Dash's speed and rainbows. Penny and Carrie heard this and confronted the two.

"What are you doing trying to steal my boyfriend?" Penny said, being mad at Rainbow Dash

"Me Too!"Carrie said getting depressed thanks to Danny liking Fluttershy.

The mane six heard the things the four pegasi were arguing about.

"What in tarnation is al' about ya' fightin'?" Applejack said.

"Yes darling, why are you four fighting?"Rarity said.

"Right, If you fight, something bad will happen!"Twilight saud.

Then Penny and Carrie become gray (Well Carrie became much more gray) and became evil.

"Who cares? They are stealers! They stole my Gumball!"Dark Penny said.

"Yeah! That no good Fluttershy took my Danny!" Dark Carrie said.

"Yeah! We'll destroy them!" the two said.

"Oh, no." Twilight said.

Meanwhile in the Watterson household,

"Hi Penny?"Gumball said while looking at the dark peanut.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" DP asked evily.

"At the clouds sleeping." Gumball said," Why?"

"No reason. Thanks he he" She let out and evil laugh.

At the Danslynn household,

"Danny?"Dark Carrie said."Where's Fluttershy?"

"She is at the Animal Nusery" Danny said, not knowing what Carrie was thinking.

After a While,

"Danny! Gumball! "the mane six trying to find the two.

"Yes! What? "they both said in unison.

"Did Penny or Carrie ask you where RD or FS was? Twilight asked.

"Uh. Yeah just a minute ago. Why?" the two asked.

"Oh,noes! Go to your friends immediately!" Twilight warned

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"Penny and Carrie are jealous when you come with our friends!" Twilight said.

"Nooo!" they both said.

"No! We can't let them beat them!" Danny decreed.

"Good thing these gi uniforms are made of magic and can't be destroyed. Now let's go and save them!" Gumball said.

"The Karate Winners have returned!" they both said while flying.

"Celestia's speed, my friends." Twilight said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N: Will this mark Jealousy's return? Will Gumball save Rainbow Dash? Will Danny save Fluttershy? Will Discord give chaos to Elmore? Will I stop asking questions? PROBABLY NOT!**_


	8. Chapter 8:The Meeting

_**Chapter 8: The Meeting**_

_**Last Time:**_

"Let's do this thing!" Gumball and Leon said.

They all soon went to the Elmore but Shining Armor decided to stay for defense in case,

"Let's go now; we will not waste time anymore!"Leon said angrily.

AFTER ONE MINUTE,

"We're going to beat them all."Leon said."We have to."

Gumball's gi uniform soon became for ponies. So was Danny's

"Here is some of our energies, they will assist you in battling your evil selves" Leon, Celestia, Luna, The Mane Six and Spike gave enough magic to Gi Gumball and Gi Danny. The others were given power too. But Discord hasn't created clones YET.

They were given time to relax. Danny hung out with Carrie and Fluttershy, who became Flutterhappy because of the wildlife animals whom she takes care of. Gumball also was hanging out with Danny and Penny and Rainbow Dash. Their hang-out was called the Pegasus Group. Danny talked with Gumball about he was starting to like Fluttershy's love for animals and humanoids. So did Gumball who likes Rainbow Dash's speed and rainbows. Penny and Carrie heard this and confronted the two.

"What are you doing trying to steal my boyfriend?" Penny said, being mad at Rainbow Dash

"Me Too!"Carrie said getting depressed thanks to Danny liking Fluttershy.

The mane six heard the things the four pegasi were arguing about.

"What in tarnation is al' about ya' fightin'?" Applejack said.

"Yes darling, why are you four fighting?"Rarity said.

"Right, If you fight, something bad will happen!"Twilight saud.

Then Penny and Carrie become gray (Well Carrie became much more gray) and became evil.

"Who cares? They are stealers! They stole my Gumball!"Dark Penny said.

"Yeah! That no good Fluttershy took my Danny!" Dark Carrie said.

"Yeah! We'll destroy them!" the two said.

"Oh, no." Twilight said.

Meanwhile in the Watterson household,

"Hi Penny?"Gumball said while looking at the dark peanut.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" DP asked evily.

"At the clouds sleeping." Gumball said," Why?"

"No reason. Thanks he he" She let out and evil laugh.

At the Danslynn household,

"Danny?"Dark Carrie said."Where's Fluttershy?"

"She is at the Animal Nusery" Danny said, not knowing what Carrie was thinking.

After a While,

"Danny! Gumball! "the mane six trying to find the two.

"Yes! What? "they both said in unison.

"Did Penny or Carrie ask you where RD or FS was? Twilight asked.

"Uh. Yeah just a minute ago. Why?" the two asked.

"Oh,noes! Go to your friends immediately!" Twilight warned

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"Penny and Carrie are jealous when you come with our friends!" Twilight said.

"Nooo!" they both said.

"No! We can't let them beat them!" Danny decreed.

"Good thing these gi uniforms are made of magic and can't be destroyed. Now let's go and save them!" Gumball said. While giving Danny a brofist.

"Let's save them!" Danny said.

"The Karate Winners have returned!" they both said while flying.

"Celestia's speed, my friends." Twilight said.

BACK TO THE STORY:

"Oh, no. She's gone!" Danny said checking the Animal Nursery,

"She's gone too!" Gumball said.

"AHHHHH!" a shriek was heard from the Fitzgerald house hold.

"Quick! To the Fitzgerald house!"Gumball said.

After 3 seconds,

"What is it with that word up there?" Gumball asked.

"NO! Don't touch it!" Danny said while Gumball was touching the words.

"_**WHO DARES TOUCH THY CREATION**_?" Leonard (the author) said.

"Who's that?" Danny said

"_**It Is I, Leonard Paul with my assistant creator, Philippines, but call him Phillip! **_Leonard said.

"_**WE CREATED THIS WORLD, AND NOW YOU MUST SAVE IT. We cannot interfere with this, but we may help you." **_Leonard said while using teleportation to make Gumball and Danny's friends come there.

"Where are we?" Banana Joe said while Celestia was coming near his cutie mark.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, this is Leonard and his assistant creator, Phillip."

"**Hi!"**Phillip said.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" everyone said.

"_**He he! I already know**_** you!"**P said.

"_**Gumball, Danny, you must stop Discord, he corrupted your girlfriends Penny and Carrie to attack RD and FS. Jealousy returned to their bodies. We will help you with that. **_L said while using a teleportation spell to transport the 22.

"We're here. Thanks!" Gumball said.

"_**YOU'RE WELCOME!"The two gods of the fanfic said.**_

"Penny! Carrie! Come out here! Gumball said.

"Then come here you!" DPenny ordered.

"Fine then, let's do this thing."Gumball said while he and Danny transform in their former look with wings.

EPIC FIGHT SCENE AHEAD. GET YER GLOVES AND GLUE AND CRAYONS.

"Let's Bowling Ball of Death!" DPenny said.

"Karate Chop!" Gumball said, slicing the ball in half making it go outside and someone's car blew up.

"My car!" Mr. Robinson said.

"Possession!"Carrie said while going in Danny's body.

"Purify!"Danny blasted himself at a mirror thus shooting Carrie.

"Black Hole of Doom!" Penny said.

"Neutron Star Strike!" Gumball said inside the black hole..of doom.

Then Rainbow Dash who was still chained was playing Uno with Fluttershy while the black hole was destroyed.

"Enough, is ENOUGH!"the two soon combined they jealousy and created Pure Jealousy.

"Prepare to die, Gumball and Danny!" Jealousy said.

Out of nowhere, cyborgs like Arnold Schwarzenegger come out saying "Asta lavista, baby!"the cyborgs said while firing their lazers at the two. "Let's use our full power, now!" Gumball said to Danny. "Let's do dis!" Danny said before holding Gumball's hand and twisting. They were both thinking about the Pegasi tribe at Elmore. Thus creating a twister which absorbed the lazers and targeted Jealousy and the cyborgs saying "You've been terminated." SOON One EPIC EXPLOSION shook Earth and Chuck Norris, who was busy playing chess with Satan. "What was that?" Chuck Norris said. SOON "Gumball, Danny, wake up, wake up! "Ow. My head aches." Gumball said. "Yeah, mine too." Danny said. "Penny? Carrie? You're back!" Gumball said in glee. "So are RD and FS!" Danny said. "Got any threes?"RD asked. "Go fish."FS said. "Haha. Let's return now, the royals may need us now." Gumball said. "Woot! Woot!" Danny said. "Sorry we imprisoned you guys!" Penny and Carrie said."And for hurting you." "Oh it's fine!" they all said. Then they returned to their hideout. IN ANOTHER LOCATION "Man. They're strong. They defeated Jealousy. I can't believe it. Oh well go to next chapter!"Discord said. "_Hey you can't tell us what to do!" _the gods said. "Fine!"Discord said."DIY!" _TO BE CONTINUED._ _A/N: LOL! Please Review!_


	9. Chapter 9:Gumball and Danny's Revenge

_**Chapter 9: Gumball and Danny's Revenge**_

_**A/N: We're nearing to the end! Sorry for long hiatus! **_

_**WARNING: Battles will occur and your head will be mindblown. Read at your own risk, but who cares?**_

In another area (The Dump)

Discord is seen with his lackeys.

"What do you mean lackeys!?" Sombra said.

"_**Oh, just get into story!"**_Leonard said.

"Rise, helmet of the Watterson family, for vengeance for you will come and evil shall be reborn!" Discord said while chanting the revival note.

"I…..have RETURNED!" The helmet said in its solid form.

"Oh, no. She's gone!" Danny said checking the Animal Nursery,

"She's gone too!" Gumball said.

"AHHHHH!" a shriek was heard from the Fitzgerald house hold.

"Quick! To the Fitzgerald house!"Gumball said.

After 3 seconds,

"What is it with that word up there?" Gumball asked.

"NO! Don't touch it!" Danny said while Gumball was touching the words.

"_WHO DARES TOUCH THY CREATION_?" Leonard (the author) said.

"Who's that?" Danny said

"_It Is I, Leonard Paul with my assistant creator, Philippines, but call him Phillip! _Leonard said.

"_WE CREATED THIS WORLD, AND NOW YOU MUST SAVE IT. We cannot interfere with this, but we may help you." _Leonard said while using teleportation to make Gumball and Danny's friends come there.

"Where are we?" Banana Joe said while Celestia was coming near his cutie mark.

"Mares and Gentlecolts, this is Leonard and his assistant creator, Phillip."

"Hi!"Phillip said.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" everyone said.

"_He he! I already know_ you!"P said.

"_Gumball, Danny, you must stop Discord, he corrupted your girlfriends Penny and Carrie to attack RD and FS. Jealousy returned to their bodies. We will help you with that. _L said while using a teleportation spell to transport the 22.

"We're here. Thanks!" Gumball said.

"_YOU'RE WELCOME!"The two gods of the fanfic said._

"Penny! Carrie! Come out here! Gumball said.

"Then come here you!" DPenny ordered.

"Fine then, let's do this thing."Gumball said while he and Danny transform in their former look with wings.

EPIC FIGHT SCENE AHEAD. GET YER GLOVES AND GLUE AND CRAYONS.

"Let's Bowling Ball of Death!" DPenny said.

"Karate Chop!" Gumball said, slicing the ball in half making it go outside and someone's car blew up.

"My car!" Mr. Robinson said.

"Possession!"Carrie said while going in Danny's body.

"Purify!"Danny blasted himself at a mirror thus shooting Carrie.

"Black Hole of Doom!" Penny said.

"Neutron Star Strike!" Gumball said inside the black hole..of doom.

Then Rainbow Dash who was still chained was playing Uno with Fluttershy while the black hole was destroyed.

"Enough, is ENOUGH!"the two soon combined they jealousy and created Pure Jealousy.

"Prepare to die, Gumball and Danny!" Jealousy said.

Out of nowhere, cyborgs like Arnold Schwarzenegger come out saying "Asta lavista, baby!"the cyborgs said while firing their lazers at the two. "Let's use our full power, now!" Gumball said to Danny.

"Let's do dis!" Danny said before holding Gumball's hand and twisting. They were both thinking about the Pegasi tribe at Elmore.

Thus creating a twister which absorbed the lazers and targeted Jealousy and the cyborgs saying "You've been terminated."

SOON

One EPIC EXPLOSION shook Earth and Chuck Norris, who was busy playing chess with Satan. "What was that?" Chuck Norris said.

SOON

"Gumball, Danny, wake up, wake up! "Ow. My head aches." Gumball said. "Yeah, mine too." Danny said. "Penny? Carrie? You're back!" Gumball said in glee. "So are RD and FS!" Danny said.

"Got any threes?"RD asked. "Go fish."FS said. "Haha. Let's return now, the royals may need us now." Gumball said.

"Woot! Woot!" Danny said. "Sorry we imprisoned you guys!" Penny and Carrie said."And for hurting you." "Oh it's fine!" they all said. Then they returned to their hideout.

IN ANOTHER LOCATION

"Man. They're strong. They defeated Jealousy. I can't believe it. Oh well go to next chapter!"Discord said. "_Hey you can't tell us what to do!" _the gods said. "Fine!"Discord said."DIY!"

_**Back to the story:**_

"It is I, Lord Discord" the helmet was soon taking the shape of Gumball.

"Oooh. Lord Discord. I Like it." Discord said.

"_**This is terribly bad." **_Phillip said.

"_**Yeah, my chips are gone. Oh about what's going on down there? Yeah."**_Leonard said."_**Ooh Look mah chips!"**_

SOON STILL IN THE FITZGERALD HOUSE

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh" Gumball said while on the phone.

"What was it?" Danny asked while eating pizza.

"Leon needs us at Cloudsdale. Stat. With chips." Gumball said in his serious face.

SOON IN THE inCONVINIENCE STORE

"Wow. Even if it's an inconvenience store, they have everything." Gumball said, grabbing chip bags and soda.

AFTER ONE TRIP

"We're here. What's up?" Gumball said eating chips.

"We are in grave danger."Leon said while drinking soda and checking the ponynet.

"Look." Leon pointed at the convenience store blowing up with a Gumball like character coming out of it.

"That's not me!"Gumball said. "My head isn't that big!"

Then Leon facehoofs.

"That's not you, Gumball!"Leon said."Someone is framing you!"

"Where is he at?"Danny said angrily because his bestest best best friend ever ever ever forever was framed of things he didn't do. Luckily they we're in the clouds so the police didn't see them. Lucky them.

AT THE JUNKYARD

"He he he he!" Dark Gumball said happily."Now that Gummypuss will get blamed for what I've done ha ha ha."

"Not so fast!"Gumball and Danny are in their humanoid forms again to duel Dark Gumball. Gumball has his claws sharp and deadly while Danny has his martial art weapons from Marenila in the country of Stalippines.

"Heh. Use all the weapons you want. I'll be going Armageddon on you!"Dark Gumball said.

_**FIGHTING SEQUENCE AHEAD.**_

Gumball went to his counterpart's face and scarred his face, but to no avail, Dark Gumball kicked Gumball in the face and Gumball flew hitting a car.

"Ha. I thought I was stronger!"Dark Gumball said while firing his laser" I'MMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!"

Then Danny uses his weapons to shield Gumball and it was successful.

"I'm not gonna let you give up Gumball, get up!" Danny said, frustrated.

They soon changed to their gi uniforms and hit Dark Gumball with their hands and weapons but only failed. Epicly.

"Oh shoot!" Danny said.

"They are weak against me!"Dark Gumball said while charging his plasma ray.

"Oh, no."Gumball and Danny said with worried faces.

Just then Leon arrives to take the blast. It was a good thing Leon is more powerful than Gumball and Danny which is why he wasn't damaged.

_**FIGHTING SEQUENCE BREAK**_

"Let's go you two!"Leon said angrily.

"Fine!" the two said in unison.

After one trip,

"You we're pwned out there!"Leon said.

"We need more power to beat them."Gumball and Danny said.

"_**Maybe we can help?"**_Leonard said.

"_**Yes, our brother Discord gave Dark Gumball power, so will we."**_Phillip said.

"_**But Dark Gumball created Dark Danny after battling you."**_Leonard continued,"_** This will take a long time."**_

"_**But first, let's do this."**_ Soon Phillip and Leonard transformed into normal humanoids.

AFTER ONE LONG MONTAGE OF TRAINING

"We're finally ready. Now for the piece of resistance." The god-humanoids send magic to their gi outfits.

"Woohoo! We're ready!"Gumball and Danny said.

AFTER ONE TRIP,

"Ah, you're back."Dark Gumball said."Ready for more I guess?"

"Hm. Try us. You'll see the difference."Danny said holding the sword of unity and Gumball with his claws of the wild.

_**FIGHTING SEQUENCE CONTINUES**_

Danny fights Dark Danny with a swordfight. They were even until Dark Danny threw away his sword.

"Any last words?"Dark Danny said.

"Yes."Danny said."Die."

At the sound of that, Danny's sword quickly went to Danny's hand and destroyed Dark Danny's sword.

"What? Impossible!" Dark Gumball said.

Then Danny slashed the amulet of Dark Danny thus defeating him.

"Oh, since we've seen them fight, I guess it's our turn eh?" Dark Gumball said to Gumball.

"Heh.I've been waiting all day."Gumball said while wearing the Penny Remembrance Locket.

They fought. Gumball was walking towards Dark Gumball who was firing lasers.

"I'MMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!"Dark Gumball kept on saying while Gumball was walking to him.

"Haha, I thought I was more powerful than myself."Gumball said to Dark Gumball then teleported to his back."I guess I was wrong."

At that saying Gumball uppercutted Dark Gumball at the back and used a technique to make his tail longer.

"Take this noob!"Gumball said using his tail to slap and to squeeze him.

"Ah!"Dark Gumball said in pain.

Gumball soon went down with Dark Gumball then released him and said.

"Now this is how to fire a laser!"Gumball said while throwing a laser against Dark Gumball's amulet.

"NOOOO!" Dark Gumball said while falling whilst a laser strike his amulet."I WAS CLOSE! HOW!"

Dark Gumball was defeated and transformed back into the dark helmet.

"Die!" Gumball said while his tail squished the helmet to pieces.

"We did it Gumball!"Danny said happily.

"Let's go back to Cloudsdale."Gumball suggested."Maybe Leon needs us."

"Ok, let's go!"Danny said.

WHILE THAT WAS OCCURING IN DISCORD'S LAIR

"No! How did they defeat him?"Discord said while thinking."I may have the idea."

SOON IN THE GODS LAIR

"_**What do you want Discord?"**_Leonard said.

"_**Yes brother what is it?"**_Phillip said.

"How dare you interfere in the battle?"Discord continued."If it wasn't for you Elmore should be mine!"

"_**What? Do you want to fight?"**_Leonard said.

"_**No brother! You two will fight soon. End this chapter!"**_Phillip said.

"_**Oh fine. Stay tuned everypony!**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**A/N: Sorry if you people don't like the battle scenes. Please Review!**_


	10. A Fellow Greeting

_**A Final Greeting**_

Hey it's me, DiscordGSparkle, or L-ScopeTawogMlp. I am a editor. You guys know me for creating the series you are reading, The Amazing Adventures of Gumball in Equestria (TAAOGIE). The reason I'm writing this is because I can't have the courage to continue Taaogie and Interviews and to create the new series The Wars Saga which features a multiverse of Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, My Little Pony, Phineas and Ferb, and many more references. You see, reviews are my ticket to continuing these stories. So I need your cooperation my readers, anonymous and non- anonymous, please review. If 10 readers say yes with anything else I'll post Chapters 10, 3 ,1 from TAAOGIE, Interviews and TWS respesctively. If you guys say no 10 times then i'll end all my stories. If you like my stories, then save my reputation. I love FanFictions! Join me if you like Fanfics too.

#SaveMeOrNot

DiscordGSparkle, Signing off.


	11. Chapter 10:Nightmare's Return

_**Chapter 10: Nightmare's Return**_

_**A/N: 2 chapters left! Be sure to check my new story called Interviews!**_

INSIDE LEON'S IMAGINATION

"Where am I?" Leon said.

"It's me." A dark figure taller than Leon said.

"No, you don't exist!"Leon said, about to cry.

"Ha ha."The figure said."If you exist, then I exist too. Haha."

"Get away from me!"Leon said trying to strike the figure with magic only to find himself without wings or a horn.

"Haha, You are weak without powers. I will conquer your world."The figure said.

"No!"Leon said, awakening from his dream.

IN LEON'S CHAMBERS 4:30 AM

"What was that?" Leon said."Oh no, I'm tardy got to lower the stars and the moon and take care of my brothers and sisters and eat breakfast!

While Leon was doing that a figure was behind the mirror.

"It is time for the era of Nightmare Lion! Hahahaha!"The figure revealed himself as Leon but with armor.

_**Last time:**_

In another area (The Dump)

Discord is seen with his lackeys.

"What do you mean lackeys!?" Sombra said.

"_Oh, just get into story!"_Leonard said.

"Rise, helmet of the Watterson family, for vengeance for you will come and evil shall be reborn!" Discord said while chanting the revival note.

"I…..have RETURNED!" The helmet said in its solid form.

"It is I, Lord Discord" the helmet was soon taking the shape of Gumball.

"Oooh. Lord Discord. I Like it." Discord said.

"_This is terribly bad." _Phillip said.

"_Yeah, my chips are gone. Oh about what's going on down there? Yeah."_Leonard said."_Ooh Look mah chips!"_

SOON STILL IN THE FITZGERALD HOUSE

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh" Gumball said while on the phone.

"What was it?" Danny asked while eating pizza.

"Leon needs us at Cloudsdale. Stat. With chips." Gumball said in his serious face.

SOON IN THE inCONVINIENCE STORE

"Wow. Even if it's an inconvenience store, they have everything." Gumball said, grabbing chip bags and soda.

AFTER ONE TRIP

"We're here. What's up?" Gumball said eating chips.

"We are in grave danger."Leon said while drinking soda and checking the ponynet.

"Look." Leon pointed at the convenience store blowing up with a Gumball like character coming out of it.

"That's not me!"Gumball said. "My head isn't that big!"

Then Leon facehoofs.

"That's not you, Gumball!"Leon said."Someone is framing you!"

"Where is he at?"Danny said angrily because his bestest best best friend ever ever ever forever was framed of things he didn't do. Luckily they we're in the clouds so the police didn't see them. Lucky them.

AT THE JUNKYARD

"He he he he!" Dark Gumball said happily."Now that Gummypuss will get blamed for what I've done ha ha ha."

"Not so fast!"Gumball and Danny are in their humanoid forms again to duel Dark Gumball. Gumball has his claws sharp and deadly while Danny has his martial art weapons from Marenila in the country of Stalippines.

"Heh. Use all the weapons you want. I'll be going Armageddon on you!"Dark Gumball said.

_FIGHTING SEQUENCE AHEAD._

Gumball went to his counterpart's face and scarred his face, but to no avail, Dark Gumball kicked Gumball in the face and Gumball flew hitting a car.

"Ha. I thought I was stronger!"Dark Gumball said while firing his laser" I'MMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!"

Then Danny uses his weapons to shield Gumball and it was successful.

"I'm not gonna let you give up Gumball, get up!" Danny said, frustrated.

They soon changed to their gi uniforms and hit Dark Gumball with their hands and weapons but only failed. Epicly.

"Oh shoot!" Danny said.

"They are weak against me!"Dark Gumball said while charging his plasma ray.

"Oh, no."Gumball and Danny said with worried faces.

Just then Leon arrives to take the blast. It was a good thing Leon is more powerful than Gumball and Danny which is why he wasn't damaged.

_FIGHTING SEQUENCE BREAK_

"Let's go you two!"Leon said angrily.

"Fine!" the two said in unison.

After one trip,

"You we're pwned out there!"Leon said.

"We need more power to beat them."Gumball and Danny said.

"_Maybe we can help?"_Leonard said.

"_Yes, our brother Discord gave Dark Gumball power, so will we."_Phillip said.

"_But Dark Gumball created Dark Danny after battling you."_Leonard continued,"_ This will take a long time."_

"_But first, let's do this."_ Soon Phillip and Leonard transformed into normal humanoids.

AFTER ONE LONG MONTAGE OF TRAINING

"We're finally ready. Now for the piece of resistance." The god-humanoids send magic to their gi outfits.

"Woohoo! We're ready!"Gumball and Danny said.

AFTER ONE TRIP,

"Ah, you're back."Dark Gumball said."Ready for more I guess?"

"Hm. Try us. You'll see the difference."Danny said holding the sword of unity and Gumball with his claws of the wild.

_FIGHTING SEQUENCE CONTINUES_

Danny fights Dark Danny with a swordfight. They were even until Dark Danny threw away his sword.

"Any last words?"Dark Danny said.

"Yes."Danny said."Die."

At the sound of that, Danny's sword quickly went to Danny's hand and destroyed Dark Danny's sword.

"What? Impossible!" Dark Gumball said.

Then Danny slashed the amulet of Dark Danny thus defeating him.

"Oh, since we've seen them fight, I guess it's our turn eh?" Dark Gumball said to Gumball.

"Heh.I've been waiting all day."Gumball said while wearing the Penny Remembrance Locket.

They fought. Gumball was walking towards Dark Gumball who was firing lasers.

"I'MMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!"Dark Gumball kept on saying while Gumball was walking to him.

"Haha, I thought I was more powerful than myself."Gumball said to Dark Gumball then teleported to his back."I guess I was wrong."

At that saying Gumball uppercutted Dark Gumball at the back and used a technique to make his ail longer.

"Take this noob!"Gumball said using his tail to slap and to squeeze him.

"Ah!"Dark Gumball said in pain.

Gumball soon went down with Dark Gumball then released him and said.

"Now this is how to fire a laser!"Gumball said while throwing a laser against Dark Gumball's amulet.

"NOOOO!" Dark Gumball said while falling whilst a laser strike his amulet."I WAS CLOSE! HOW!"

Dark Gumball was defeated and transformed back into the dark helmet.

"Die!" Gumball said while his tail squished the helmet to pieces.

"We did it Gumball!"Danny said happily.

"Let's go back to Cloudsdale."Gumball suggested."Maybe Leon needs us."

"Ok, let's go!"Danny said.

WHILE THAT WAS OCCURING IN DISCORD'S LAIR

"No! How did they defeat him?"Discord said while thinking."I may have the idea."

SOON IN THE GODS LAIR

"_What do you want Discord?"_Leonard said.

"_Yes brother what is it?"_Phillip said.

"How dare you interfere in the battle?"Discord continued."If it wasn't for you Elmore should be mine!"

"_What? Do you want to fight?"_Leonard said.

"_No brother! You two will fight soon. End this!"_Phillip said.

_**Back to the story,**_

"He he he he!"Nightmare Lion laughed."Now I can awaken my sister with me!"

AT LUNA'S DREAM

"Uhh. Where has thou dream teleported me?" Luna said examining her dream.

"It is I, Little Luna. I have returned." A dark figure revealed herself to show Nightmare Moon with another dark figure standing with her to reveal Nightmare Lion.

"How did you come here?"Luna said with a terrified Royal Canterlot voice.

"Oh, you know magic."Nightmare Lion said.

"NO!"Luna shouted."YOUR ONLY MY DREAM!"

Luna wakes up.

AT LUNA'S ROOM 8:30 AM

"I can't believe that!"Luna said."Could this mean.?"

AT ELMORE

"Man, the sun is up, and Leon still hasn't arrived."Gumball said.

"Yeah, you're right, maybe he's tardy?"Danny said.

"You're kidding, right?"Gumball said.

"Maybe, maybe not."Danny said.

"Oh look there he is!"Gumball pointed at the clouds, seeing the god of the stars.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm *gulp* TARDY."Leon said.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going on now."Danny said then out of nowhere a black gas fills the sky."I spoke too soon."

"We have to do something!"Danny said.

"Way ahead of you buddy!"Gumball lays down on the grass then sleeps."Zzzzzzz."

"Horse apples."Leon said while facehoofing.

AT GUMBALL'S DREAMSCAPE

"Wake up, Gumball."Nightmare Moon said.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?"Gumball said unsheathing his sword and retracted his claws.

"It's me, Nightmare Moon."Nightmare M said.

"How did you get here!"Gumball asked.

"Why should I answer?"Nightmare M said.

"This!"Gumball merged his claws to create a light laser, but it backfired and it struck his sword and broke his claws."Ah man!"

"Yes."Nightmare said preparing to create a beam.

Then suddenly, the claws of harmony merge with the sword to create a new weapon of the titans, the hammer of Strength, which went to Gumball's hand.

"What? No Impossible!"Nightmare Moon said.

"Ready?"Gumball holding the earth hammer of Strength.

"Haha. Your little weapon can't defeat me."Nightmare Moon said.

"I guess you've never heard of the smaller it is, the harder it strikes!"The hammer soon becomes bigger than Nightmare Moon.

"Oh, no."Nightmare said while getting squished.

"Haha."Gumball said awakening from his sleep.

WHILE GUMBALL WAS HAVING THE DREAM IN ELMORE

"Man, when will Gumball wake up?"Danny said.

"No matter, we must defeat Nightmare Lion and Nightmare Moon!"Leon said.

"Let's do this!"Danny said.

"Wait. I have a present for you two for helping us in every way."Leon said while his horn was glowing and Danny and Gumball's heads were glowing too."ALICORN TRANSFORMATION!"

With the saying, the two returned to pegasi form and gained a horn on their heads then returned to their normal forms now holding a horn and a pair of wings.

"Wow. Thanks Leon!"Danny said admiring his new wings and magic on his hands.

"No need to thank me."Leon said happily."For what you've done for Equestria, well that is not alone to fit you."

"Well then let's go!"Danny said ready with his Sword of Unity.

AT TEH HIDEOUT OF NIGHTMARE

"They'll be in a suprise they will never forget."Nightmare Lion said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha."Nightmare Moon said.

"We finally found you."Leon said transforming to his humanoid form.

"Die!"Nightmare Moon said while slashing her sword against Leon.

"Look's like you took the first move, Now we'll end it!"Danny said .

"Ha ha!"Nightmare Lion said while laughing."Do you think you can beat me?"

"Holy Strike of the Titans!"Danny said while slashing his sword against Nightmare Moon.

"Defense of Darkness!"Nightmare Lion said while slashing against Danny.

"Resistance is FUTILE!"Nightmare Lion said while pushing Danny and his sword away.

Then Nightmare Moon does the same.

"See ya soon Leon."Danny said then sleeps.

So does Leon.

"Final Sla-"Nightmare Lion said before getting hit in the head making him fly away."What the?"

Gumball is seen holding the Hammer of Strength.

"Hey guys. How's it been?"Gumball said against Nightmare Moon and Lion.

"How did you get out of the dreamscape?!"Nighmare M said.

"Obviously using this!"Gumball said pointing his hammer now having a W on it."Woah I never saw that before."

IN DANNY'S IMAGINATION SCAPE

"Huh. Where the sun am I?"Danny said."Leon?"

"Heh heh."Nightmare Lion appeared."Hello Daniel."

"Don't call me that!"Danny unsheathes his sword only to result the sword disentegrating."What the?"  
"Ha ha. You will never escape."Nightmare Lion said.

Then Danny steps on the dirt of the sword coming to his feet."Oh no."

"Oh yes."NL said.

Then Danny's boots are shining with power.

"Huh?"The two said.

The dust became boots.

"Oh, thanks for telling us!"The two said.

"Now die!"Danny said stomping his foot that captured and defeated Lion."I did it."

Danny soon awakes .

"What was that?"Danny said while looking at his boots with a D."Ooh! My new boots of speed. I think it I should call it The Boots of Agility!"

Danny soon joins Gumball against Nightmare Lion and Moon.

"Secret weapon unleashed!"Nightmare Moon and Lion said.

Then a figure covers the sun, showing Nightmare Sun! The corrupted demigod alicorn struck at Danny and Gumball, weakening them both.

"Man, where do they get this power?" Gumball asked.

IN DISCORD'S LAIR

Discord is seen on theather seats with popcorn.

"Haha. They'll never defeat them!"Discord said while popcorn."Dang it I'm out of popcorn."

BACK IN THE BATTLEFIELD

"Uhhhhhhhhh." Leon faints.

"Yo Leon, Y'all right?"Gumball said.

"Come on. You accidentally hit him with your hammer."Danny said.

"Oops sorry."Gumball said.

IN LEON'S IMAGINATION LANDSCAPE.

"Uhhhh."Leon said."Where am I?"  
"Welcome to your coming doom, brother."Nightmare Sun said.

"Tia? How could yo-"Leon was cut off by NS.

"Die, big brother!"NS said throwing a Supernova strike.

"No!"Leon said seeing a bow and arrow. Although he didn't aim at the sun, he destroyed the Nova and hitting NS in the process.

"What the?"Leon said."This arrow has a mind of it's own! I think I'll name it the Arrow of Intelligence!"

BACK IN THE BATTLE.

"Hmmmm."Leon said awakening,"Let's do this!"

Leon soon threw an arrow of life draining capabilities towards NL, NM, and NS. He only needed one shot.

"Ow!"The three said before falling.

Gumball, Danny, and Leon soon merged the three weapons' power to create a purifying beam to destroy the three. It was successful.

"NOOOOOO!"The dark three said.

"We did it."Danny said proudly.

AT DISCORD'S LAIR

"Well we had enough Discord!" Chrysalis said.

"We will strike NOW!"Sombra decreed.  
"Then go. I have no need of you two now." Bad Discord said.  
Sombra and Chrysalis left

"Finally this can end."

CHAPTER ENDED.

_**A/N: Hey hey hey guys! You can see that I said if I don't get 10 reviews saying yes, i'll end this. But since boredom got me, I finished it. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_** DiscordGSparkle **____**- My Twitter account.**_

_**Leonard Paul A. Garchitorena **____**-My Facebook account**_


End file.
